Applying the principle of aluminum alloy conduction for heat elimination, the existing LED street light are troubled with the following shortcomings: when the metal of copper or aluminum alloy is used for connecting the LED light panel with ballast, heat sinks of the LED and ballast will lower the temperature of the LED light and the ballast. In case of more than 32 LED lights, this kind of heat elimination can not effectively conduct the temperature from LED and ballast to the air. That causes a temperature in the integrated light box over 70° C. When the LED street lights are integrated together with surface sealed and temperature goes high, the LED will be in fast degradation until it goes out.